User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Wildfire Lotus Michele
Wildfire Lotus Michele Skill 'Five Lights' Soul (30% boost to max HP and 100% boost to Atk of all allies when 5 elements or more are present & greatly boosts BB gauge fill rate) 'Burst 'Howling Flare (20 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts Atk & adds Fire element to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 20 BC) 'Brave Burst Megiddo Cross Blaze (24 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts Atk, critical hit rate and adds Fire element to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 16 BC, DC: 24 BC) Brave Burst Furious Juneau (34 combo massive Fire attack on all foes & boosts Atk and critical damage for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 34 BC) Skill Contemplating the Future (Adds Dark element to BB/SBB for 3 turns & when Duel Fragment is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary My, my... has Michele grown to be more fierce than ever... The pet owner of "Crabby", Michele has received some sweet upgrades in transition from her 6* to her 7* form. Back then, Michele was deemed the best Atk buffer in the game for a long time until Ultor dethroned her. Now, Michele is back into the metagame with some of the best combinations in the game! Let's read more! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Similar to Krantz, Michele has an interesting combination with her Leader Skill. She boosts HP by 30% and Atk by 100%. which are very good boosts. However, they can only be active if five or more elements are in the team, which can limit your choices in your squad setup. However, seeing how Michele can fulfill multiple damage utilities as a single unit, this shouldn't serve much of a problem. Michele also has the 40% BB fill rate. It's not the best in the game, however. Though, Michele's stat boosts are there to compensate for the loss of achieving the best fill rate in the game. Indeed, 40% might not be the best, but it's still very good to use. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Michele's BB utilizes a 260% damage modifier, which is lower than the typical 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This hurts Michele's damage with the below-average damage modifier. Michele provides a 115% Atk buff. This is a very good Atk buff, but it's not the best in the game. The best in the game is currently Ultor's SBB, which boosts Atk by 200%, but only for 1 turn. Michele also adds the Fire element to attacks, which is great for expanded type coverage. When units possess more than one element, they will not deal any weak damage. It pairs well with the Extra Skill which will be explained later. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Michele’s SBB utilizes a 500% damage modifier, which is the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. The damage output will be relatively moderate as Michele's Atk is relatively average with other 7* units. Michele takes damage utility a step further. Like her BB, Michele provides an Atk buff, but instead of 115%, it's 140%, so it's a sweet upgrade. It's currently the best BB/SBB Atk buff that lasts for more than one turn. The best BB/SBB Atk buff in the game is Ultor's SBB, which boosts Atk by 200%. However, Ultor's Atk buff only lasts for one turn. Like her BB, Michele also adds the Fire element to attacks, which is very good in terms of type coverage. As mentioned in the Brave Burst section, it works very well with the Extra Skill, which adds the Dark element to attacks to further increase type coverage. Very nice addition to this SBB. Michele also provides a 40% crit rate buff. As high as this may be, it doesn't cap out the crit rate. The current cap for critical rate is 70%, so using Michele's crit rate buff will only take your squad's crit rate to 50% (10% base + 40% from SBB). However, this can be fixed by using some of the 7* Soul Bound Saga units like Ultor, Tridon, Hadaron, etc. since their Leader Skills boost crit rate by 20%, which is enough to reach the critical rate cap of the game. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Damage, damage, and damage. Can't get enough of those, right? Michele’s UBB utilizes a 1000% damage modifier, which is the typical 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. The damage output will be relatively moderate as Michele's Atk is relatively average with other 7* units. Michele also provides a 220% Atk buff, which is a very nice buff, especially when stacked with Michele's 140% Atk buff on her SBB. However, this isn't the only thing that significantly boosts the overall damage output. It's her crit damage buff. Michele provides a nice 300% boost to critical damage. The overall critical damage bonus will become 350%, which is equivalent to multiplying the base damage by 4.5. Wow? The damage output will vastly increase thanks to this boost. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Michele adds Dark elements to BB/SBB. This is amazing as Michele will be adding two elements to units' attacks. When possessing two or more elements, units are bound to never deal any sort of weak damage to enemies. This also grants high type coverage, allowing a wider selection of enemies to be designed for units to deal strong damage against. When Michele is equipped with her crabby little creature's machine pieces, Michele receives a nice 20% boost to all of her stats. This is sweet especially with the fact that Duel Fragment boosts HP by 30%, granting a total of a 50% HP boost with Michele's Extra Skill active. Arena Score: 10/10 Michele has a 36 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a very high normal attack Drop Check to use in Arena. She is also very bulky when her Extra Skill is active and when equipped with Duel Fragment. As a lead, Michele is very powerful. Similar to Quaid, Michele boosts Atk by 100%, which vastly helps for clearing the field easily on the first turn with normal attacks. Additionally, the 30% HP boost is very helpful for surviving the first turn. Furthermore, it's easier for units to obtain BB thanks to Michele's 40% BB fill rate boost. All of those aspects are big contributors to effectiveness in Arena and Michele provides damage utility very well for the squad. Stats Score: 8/10 Michele's stats are rather on the weaker side of things and the only stats that really stick out are her HP and Atk. Heck, those two stats don't show to be as significant as the other recent 7* units that have been newly released. Def is on the dot of being average and Rec is above average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Michele is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 Michele definitely came a long way throughout the history of Brave Frontier since she was released. She used to be the best Atk buffer in the game and now she has all sorts of new abilities, some of which she inherited from Duel-GX like the crit buffs. In a way, one can picture Michele as an upgraded Kuda. They both provide Atk buffs and crit rate buffs, both of which are huge damage utility factors in the game. Already, Michele fulfills two roles in the squad, being an Atk buffer and a crit buffer. Her stats might not live up to the standards of the latest Rare Summon units, but she is still one of the best damage utility units to use. It's also worth noting the fact that Michele is the first 7* unit to provide both an Atk and crit buff on a single Brave Burst. Neat, huh? Sphere Recommendations *Duel Fragment & Heresy Orb *Duel Fragment & Fallacy Orb *Duel Fragment & Impiety Orb *Duel Fragment & Geldnite Axe *Duel Fragment & Cosmic Dust *Duel Fragment & Demon Striker *Sky Harbinger & Geldnite Axe Conclusion Total Score: 9.0/10 Ah, Michele... you remind me of the Zebra Frontier days... Do you remember Zebra Frontier? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Michele! If you're an old-time player, do you remember using her during Zebra's metagame? How do you use Michele in your squads? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Frolic Emperor Kira *Herculean Ultor *Virtuous Champion Krantz *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid Category:Blog posts